bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Raknar
"First, they're melons. Clearly I'm a better botanist. You know crap about the winds, the waves, and how they both can work for or against the ship. You need my axe and my muscles. My accent is like liquid butter. My hammock would dwarf you if you slept in it alone. You need me." - Raknar Raknar Seprillian is a Skakdi of Stone. Formerly captain of his own pirate ship, the Raknar's Fist, he was separated during a raid on Metru Nui and thus came to Mata Nui. Months after his arrival, Lohkar held an open tryout for pirate crew members and hired Raknar as his First Mate aboard the Infernavika. After a period of captaincy and disillusionment with piracy following a successful mutiny against Lohkar, Raknar returned the ship to the Lesterin and adopted his own flagship, the Southern Charm, searching for that lovin' feeling he once had for thievery. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Zakaz Raknar matured in a Zakaz village where social status was determined by fighting skills; losing battles resulted in being treated like dirt, but winning battles got you power and allies. From being part of one of the lowest social castes, through years of experience and training, Raknar grew to become one of the most feared warriors in that village. With his influence, he managed to assemble his own personal band of fighters. Not long after reaching one of the highest social castes in the village, Raknar became enthralled by the idea of sailing across the sea. Free now to travel his village, he would often greet raiders as they returned to Zakaz with their plunder. Before long, Raknar had convinced his team to join him as a pirate gang, bought a ship, and set sail. The Raknar's Fist Raknar named his ship the Raknar's Fist, assumed command, and began a series of small raids along the Zakaz shoreline. His profits from such raids encouraged him to begin making more daring raids, not just along Zakaz's coastline but on other islands. During this time, the Raknar's Fist's reputation grew as a feared pirate vessel. Eventually, Raknar became well-known enough to make transactions on other islands. His returns to Zakaz became less frequent, eventually ceasing almost entirely due to his profits increasing thanks to his ship's nomadic nature. Multiple successes made Raknar even more daring in his raids; his temerity paid off, however, in additionally strengthening the Raknar's Fist's reputation and bringing in more profits. Raknar's pirating career proved very successful, lasting for the majority of a century. However, his dominancy over the sea was not unchallenged. A few years after the start of Raknar's career, he ran into a contemporary, the Lesterin Lohkar, who proved just as skillful as Raknar. The two were similar mentally, both reckless and hungry for profit; their similar strategies resulted in numerous meetings during raids, establishing a strong rivalry that was never resolved. Near the end of Raknar's career, he raided a ship carrying a Matoran named Miha, who still carries a grudge against the Skakdi of Stone. Raid on Metru Nui and the End of Raknar's Career Unsatisfied with his stalemate against Lohkar, Raknar made plans for a daring raid on Metru Nui to finally best his rival. At midnight, the Raknar's Fist landed in the Ta-Metru docks and Raknar's crew infiltrated the metru. Alert Vahki soon spotted Raknar, forcing him and his crew to abandon the mission and flee. During the retreat, Raknar was separated from his men; he boarded the nearest boat and made for the nearest gap in the Great Barrier, leaving his crew behind for good. That gap led Raknar through a tunnel and onto the shore of Mata Nui. It is unknown how the Raknar's Fist fared after Raknar's departure. BZPRPG Pre-''Infernavika'' After arriving on Mata Nui, Raknar began hiring himself out to various employers, doing everything from stealing to smuggling to trading. He took to the drink in his free time to help wash away his memories of the Raknar's Fist and his urge to be on the sea. One day he found an advertisement on the wall of a bar he frequented calling for candidates for a pirate crew; with a Matoran who was also interested, Athillion, he traveled to the Black Spot Inn in Ga-Koro. The pirate crew's captain turned out to be Lohkar. The two decided to bury their rivalry, and Lohkar, knowing Raknar's skills well, hired the Skakdi of Stone as his First Mate. Soon after the crew was chosen, the Infernavika left Ga-Koro's docks. The Ga-Koro Marines and the Blood Kanohi While en route to Xa-Koro, Lohkar spotted a Ga-Koro Marines' vessel and had the Infernavika give chase into Po-Koro waters. Under cover of night, the Ga-Koro Marines slipped ashore; Lohkar used a Mask of Sonar to detect their departure and led a small crew, including Raknar, after the Marines. They arrived near the base of a temple and ran into Lady Yorlonda and her guards. Raknar tried to follow the Marines but was stopped; with the rest of Lohkar's crew, he entered Yorlonda's ship's chambers and saw her make a deal with Lohkar to stop the Marines but give any discovered treasures to her. Mutiny The Southern Charm Appearance and Tools Raknar (seen right) is about seven and three-fourths feet tall, slightly above average for a Skakdi but average for a Skakdi warrior, and muscular. He wears dull stone-brown armor over black underarmor. Raknar first obtained a battleaxe while on Zakaz, in part due to his high position. After joining the Infernavika, Raknar took a zamor launcher out of its weapons hold. Soon after landing on Xa-Koro, Raknar pulled a trick on a Vortixx managing a weapons stand and raided the stand, obtaining a new zamor launcher and a nunchuck-morningstar hybrid (one half is a nunchuck handle, the other half is a miniature mace head, and both are connected via a chain). Abilities and Traits To be added. Relationships All to be added. Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes "Kid, when you're as experienced as I am, you'll know that scoundrels like that Vortixx don't deserve honest behavior. Takin' a few weapons off 'im ain't gonna do him more harm than tellin' him he oughta improve his customer service." -Raknar to an NPC Matoran Trivia *Raknar was originally meant to be a dumb, brutish character. However, while playing the first incarnation of the new BZPRPG, Legolover-361 found that Raknar was more of a reckless scoundrel than a dumb brute and accordingly changed the character for the new BZPRPG's second incarnation. *Raknar was originally played by Legolover-361, but was given to Tyler Durden, his current player. Category:Skakdi Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Crew of the Infernavika Category:Po-Skakdi